Happy Tree Friends Chronicles: (Book One) Killer Thoughts
by WillowStoleTheCookie
Summary: "Why would he care? He left me behind with my father of all people!"...Childhood friends, Dissociative personality disorder, and drama aplenty. What will you come to enjoy about "Killer Thoughts?" (DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction from a fan. I disclaim my rights to everything. All aspects of this story that I have used belong to their respective owners.) Enjoy and review :D
1. Treeville

**Message from the Author**

This is another universe of the Happy Tree Friends town than the one you are familiar with on television. The same characters remain along with their personalities and almost every aspect of them. The only difference is I use the anime versions of each of the characters, so don't expect any heart-shaped nose rubbing or any holding paws. They are human. The town is still shrouded in mystery but they don't come back to life after being killer, k? So, I was just taking the time to let you know that so then you'll be less confused and actually have the chance to look up what the anime versions of the characters look like. You can imagine them the way I imagine them (Or any way you want to). Just know they are human and they do not regenerate. All aspects of the characters remain but their regeneration and looks are changed. Regeneration in the fan fiction will not be shown.

As for Fliqpy the story is that he didn't kill any of the characters you see in this fan fiction. So, enjoy! And remember. You can always request any writings from me if you wish. I'm am always happy to write them (unless of course my life outside of the computer intervenes). And as an added bonus I'll be using real time measurements (because I highly doubt anyone gets over getting stabbed in the arm or anywhere else in four days). I accept criticism, and sometime I accidentally give out a little myself here and there. If you find anything wrong with this fan fiction please tell be and I would love to change it to make it better in anyway I can. I also will never ever, ever, ever, And EVER! Include sexual content or lemons. I dislike those very much. This is meant for people around the age of thirteen given Fliqpy's potty mouth. So enjoy once again! And I would love to hear your comments :D

As for the ages of the characters here's a quick little list:

Flaky: 16

Flippy: 17

Fliqpy: 17

Autumn: 15

The other characters are around the age of Flippy

-Sincerely, WillowStoleTheCookie 3

**WARNING**:

Beyond this point you will find potty mouth language and serious situations that may or may not be possible. Do not base any of your life decisions on this fan fiction for it is merely that, fiction. This is merely for entertainment, not enrichment. Again, do not base any of your life decisions on this piece of fiction. Enjoy! Rated: PG-13- For potty mouth, action, serious situations, and mild romance.

**Autumn**

"ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor shouted startling Autumn and causing her to squeak in surprise after his bellowing voice woke her up, "Next stop, Treeville!"

Autumn let out a shaky breath after being startled so much that she had woken up. _Curse my paranoidness, _she thought still being kind but beating herself up in the process. She clutched a small doll that she had fallen asleep holding, a white bunny with an adorable pink nose. It was one of the most valuable objects she possessed and she adored it. If it wasn't for her bunny she might not have ever gathered up the courage to leave her awful childhood home. One of the things she thought was funny and tragic was that without anyone there but her, it wasn't really a home now was it? That was one of the motives that helped her to convince herself to leave and move to a different town where she can find a fresh start and perhaps actually live a semi-normal life. All these thoughts floated around multiple times in Autumn's head as the train she was on sped down the tracks to the town of Treeville, and Autumn's fresh page in the book of her life.

Autumn closed her eyes after about thirty minutes of staring out the window and hoped to take a nap now that she wasn't fogging up the window that seemed like the only thing that kept her knowing that she was on her way to someplace better. When she actually felt relaxed and ready to fall asleep the train came to a dead stop, unfortunately for Autumn that didn't mean more nap time, that actually meant it was time to see her new home. As she stepped through the door to the train into an open patio-looking area she almost imagined that she was coming home from an extremely long vacation and that there'd be tons of her friend there cheering and welcome her home. The only thing she was greeted with was the sounds of nature and silence. Well that was okay to her, she'd take the birds over just silence any day. She could almost smell the buttercups from a mile away. Treeville seemed like heaven compared to Provine. Autumn made her way to the sidewalk she figured led to one of the many suburban neighborhoods in Treeville. In a matter of minutes she found herself in a park that looked like every citizen in town was frolicking, eating ice cream, flying a kite, or just plain enjoy themselves. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure dressed in green but when she turned around it was gone having dashed off.

Autumn shrugged it off and then started making her way to her new neighborhood, Meadow Brook. It seemed nice, almost welcoming at first, but then she ran into a girl that practically screamed pink. So much for a good impression.

"What the hell!" Giggles shrieked having been bumped into even though she didn't even get the worst of the collision. Autumn looked up at her from her rightful place on the sidewalk where her clumsiness and luck caused her to reside.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" She cried scrambling to her feet and not remembering to dust the back of her skirt off that was now covered in gravel-like dirt.

"Don't bother…the new girls here always leave anyways. See you never!" Giggles shouted in anger walking away with nothing more than a glance back at the confused and slightly hurt girl. _Ok, _Autumn thought, _maybe I should just stay in my house…forever…once I actually move in. _She looked at her small suitcase figuring moving in wouldn't be that hard. Everything that wasn't some of her clothes and personal belongings had been moved already. The only things she wanted to make sure arrived with her were kept in her small suitcase that even though was light to anyone with a decent amount of strength, was heavy to the petite girl. Finally, she was in front of a shiny door made of a dark wood that had a window build in. _Cute. _When she stepped inside she was almost amazed by how "homey" the place looked. _Already feels like home._ The first thing she saw when she stepped out of the living room that housed the front door was the kitchen. She almost screamed out in joy. The kitchen was about four times the size her old house's kitchen was, plus the oven and fridge was huge. Autumn loved to cook and now she could finally show off her skills.

She made her way up a set of wooden stairs that had been covered up with blue carpeting. She didn't expect much from the upstairs considering it was supposed to be the main bathroom, guest room, and of course her room. Luckily for whatever person she had stay at her house the in future gets the largest bedroom, Autumn having had picked the smaller room for herself. The smaller room had a bigger closet anyways…not that she actually had any fashionable clothes to hang in her closet anyways. _All I ever used my old closet for was hiding…_, Autumn thought darkly soon ignoring the thought. In only twenty minutes she was fully unpacked and had already collapsed onto her bed out of exhaustion. That's what she gets for not taking a nap on the two-hour train ride…

**Flippy + Fliqpy**

_So let me get this straight. You took over and yet you're trying to tell me that you didn't kill or hurt a single person? _ Flippy asked in his mind talking to Fliqpy who was present in his conscience.

**That's what I've been saying, now stop asking or I'm going to take over and actually go hurt someone.**

_I don't believe you. You had to have hurt someone. Stabbed someone. Punched? Maimed? Dismembered? I know you're lying somehow. Why in the world would you take over and not so much as threaten someone._

**Fine. Don't believe me. But the worst thing I did was trip Cuddles…that b $^#&%**

_My only question is, why? Why wouldn't you? Were you scared? Or was there something evil behind your motives? Tell me or so help me…_

**One, I don't have to tell you anything. Two, it wasn't anything sinister but if you want the next time I get out I could cause pain. Three, there's nothing you can do to me.**

With that, Flippy went silent and tuned out Fliqpy enjoying the date he had been on with Flaky. Flaky nestled in next to him and fell asleep leaving Flippy to try and decide what the hell Fliqpy had done. After almost half an hour he fell asleep and peeked into Fliqpy's dream. The only thing he saw was a girl that looked slightly familiar, like he had seen her before…or maybe not him, but Fliqpy.


	2. Regret

**Autumn**

"What'll it be new girl, I don't have all day and you're holding up the line. Just tell me what freaking flavor you want and hurry up!" the ice-cream vendor shouted causing Autumn look up from her book.

"Oh…sorry…I guess I'll have vanilla." She apologized, "Just plain vanilla."

The vendor grunted and then almost threw the ice-cream cone at her but decided he best even in the slightest, be polite. Autumn walked away scared to complain about a single thing out of fear someone might snap at her. _It's what I get for reading, _she thought. She made her way to a small bench that was right in the middle of Treeville park. That's where she decided to spend her day today, the park. Why not? It's sunny, nice, and of course the only thing anyone ever refers to her now is "New Girl". Great. Everything is absolutely great, so much for her new life being fantastic from beginning to end. Oh well, she could deal with not really being acknowledged. She's had too much "being noticed" in her life. It really was a beautiful day however. That moved her to the idea of sitting on one of the many hills that Treeville park contained. Luckily, there was one such hill that had a tree on it for shade, the perfect conditions for sitting down and reading a nice book.

Autumn made her way to the hill book, water bottle, and almost finished ice cream cone in hand. When she did make her way over to it she found it empty, which made it an even better place to sit. Nice, cool, and solitary. She sat down in the cool grass and leaned back against the trunk of the tree that moved ever so slightly every time a breeze blew by moving the large wave of leaves attached to the fairly large tree. It was somewhat calming. The breeze and the grass keeping her cool, the slightly tremors of the tree making sure she didn't get to comfortable as to fall asleep, and the sounds of the birds chirping in their nests built throughout the large tree. This felt like bliss. Perhaps coming here where she can be alone would be better than hiding in her house forever from people like she used to as a child. A chill went down her spine when the word hiding hit her train of thought. She was about to get up and leave to deal with the sudden anxiety that the word _hiding _brought on when something even more blood curdling erupted. A scream. Not one. Not two. Multiple screams coming from all around her.

Autumn began to panic but she didn't run. _What if people need my help? I can't hide forever. What if I just hide for now?, _she asked mentally questioning all odds of her escaping whatever evil it was that was causing all the fear around her and inside of her. She stood up and took a small side step hiding behind the tree trunk that was more than large enough to hide her small figure. She peeked around the corner and saw several people running away from her direction and she saw a shadow approaching from a building in front of her and to the right. Autumn started freaking out in a semi-nervous break down. She snapped around and started scurrying down the hill and in her time of panic, her clumsiness struck. She tripped falling backwards down the hill and twisting her ankle in the process. Just when she thought she'd impact the ground and be doomed to fall to whatever was approaching, something amazing happened.

A warm hand that was covered in leather all except for their fingers and the back of their hand grabbed her own hand and then slipped a strong arm under catching her. When Autumn opened her eyelids that grew heavier she was staring into a pair of golden eyes she thought she'd never see again. The only thing she got the chance to mumble before she passed out from shock was a name, "Newt…"

**Flaky**

"Where the heck is Flippy?" Flaky asked pacing around the outside of her house expecting her boyfriend to show up and pick her up for their date and to actually be on time. It'd been half an hour past the time that Flippy was supposed to be there to pick up Flaky for their date Flaky had been planning for weeks. It was supposed to be special, their six month anniversary, and now Flippy went and ruined it by being late to their date. Already Flippy had caused them to miss their restruant reservation, which makes them miss the movie planned, which made Flaky very, _very,_ mad. She had _had_ it. She was going to march down to Flippy's and give him a piece of her mind.

When she got there she was ready to kick down the door, even if you was wearing platform heels and a short dress. She was steaming mad. She looked through the window to tell whether he was about to come out or not and steam almost literally came out of her ears. Flippy was tending to a small girl that looked about a year younger than Flaky. She was about to break the window when Flippy turned around and looked at her with golden eyes. That was not Flippy.

"Fliqpy!" Flaky screamed and ran away fearing the murderous side of her boyfriend. Even in her shoes she got three blocks away before stopping and realizing that she wasn't even being followed.

**Fliqpy**

Fliqpy stared back at the window like Flaky was still standing there, but he already knew he had scared her off. _Looks like Flippy's going to get it later,_ he thought. Fliqpy turned his attention to the unconscious girl that was sleeping on the sofa behind him. He had to admit that he didn't expect to see Autumn in Treeville. If anything he came to Treeville to make sure she didn't follow him and make sure she'd be safe. After the war he knew that he'd never be able to be around her again. Now he's not so sure. If it were anyone but her his thoughts would be screaming out 'Just kill her already…' but he couldn't do that to her. He had known her too long and loved her too much. Fliqpy grabbed the ice pack that he had set on the coffee table and placed it on his friend's injured ankle. _How long will it be until she wakes up damn't?, _he thought sort of anticipating her waking up, _What if she never wants to speak to me again? If she hates me for abandoning her? What if she never cared that he left in the first place?_. Fliqpy closed his eyes and suddenly was mentally reliving a childhood memory. Like dreaming with his eyes wide open and being aware of everything around him.

**_"_****_Newt?" a small girl's voice asked as light footsteps trotted down a wooden staircase that had long been worn out. Fliqpy looked up to see a small girl with bleach blond hair that was put up into pigtails that complemented her sunny bright smile._**

**_A younger version of Fliqpy's voice rang out, "I'm here Autumn! I finally finished the homework my teacher gave me so mom let me come over."_**

**_The girl skipped the rest of the way down the stairs like the child of no more than nine she was. She quickly hugged a boy at the bottom of the stairs with messy green hair that's spikes went in all different directions. The boy was sharply dressed in a middle school uniform having had gone directly from school to his house to finish his homework and now to his best friend's home. _**

**_ "_****_I'm so glad you came!" The young girl smiled, "I want to show you something. My mummy gave me a doll to fall asleep with since she has to stay at the hospital." _**

**_The child pulled out a green teddy bear with a pink nose that she cradled in her arms. Fliqpy felt like telling the girl what the bear meant about her mother but her knew he couldn't. This was just a simple memory. _**

**_ "_****_What are you calling it?" The boy asked her looking at the toy knowing it was really nothing special, but to the girl it meant the world._**

**_ "_****_Friend." She replied simply earning a look from the boy that almost said she was nuts, "Because he's going to be my friend forever. Just like you!"_**

**_The boy smiled just as the memory faded and another one took its place another one that right when Fliqpy realized where it was hit him in his heart with a feeling of sadness. Empty chairs were lined up in five rows creating a path through the middle meant as a walkway. Only three individuals stood there, the priest from the local church, the girl, and the boy, both of them being older than before by about two years. The girl wore a veil that she was using to hide her tear. She wore a long dress one that she had never had to use before, and prayed that she wouldn't need to. The boy comforted her wearing a suit and holding and umbrella to block the rain of the two of them._**

**_ "…_****_Dinna Price will forever be remembered through the lives she touched, and the life she created. Her daughter, Autumn." The priest finished reading off the small piece of paper that contained a paragraph about Autumn's mother who had passed away. The girl clutched a green stuffed animal as she sobbed uncontrollably into the boy's shoulder making that side of his funeral suit wet. The boy didn't care about the rental anyways. He was just there to comfort Autumn in her hour of need. Fliqpy watched the sadness in his chest growing. Wow, the cold-blooded killer's heart was sad due to a memory, imagine that. _**

**_Soon that memory faded out replacing another memory. A memory that brought Fliqpy more pain than any of the last two did. Once again the boy and the girl stood face to face one year having had passed. This time the boy's eyes contained anger and hurt while the girl's contained pure sadness._**

**_ "_****_Autumn. Answer me. What happened? Where'd these bruises come from? You keep saying 'No where' and 'I don't know' but that's not enough! Tell me the truth. You trust me right?" The boy shouted coldly out of anger._**

**_ "_****_It's fine really. They're just bruises. Bruises heal. They heal and they go away. It's as simple as that." She answered staring at her feet as her friend shook her by the shoulders. _**

**_ "_****_That's not good enough! Answer me!" He continued to shout bringing tears to the girl's eyes, "Tell me the truth!"_**

**_ "_****_I am telling you the truth…they're just bruises they heal, they're supposed to heal and you're supposed to get over it. That's the truth. You wanted to hear the truth!" She sobbed. _**

**_ "_****_That's not what I asked! I asked where they came from. I know they're bruises. Now where did they come from?! Did that scumbag do this to you?!"_**

**_The girl didn't answer and stared at her feet her vision blurring as she tried to focus through her tears. The boy's anger continued to rise._**

**_ "_****_If you won't tell me the truth I'll tell you the truth. I'm leaving. I'm leaving Provine for good and I'm not coming back. I'm enlisting myself in the war and I'll never see you again. Understand? Nothing's changing my mind I'm never coming back here. Not to see you. Not to see anyone. And don't you dare think for a second that I'd ever talk to you again even if I saw you again!" He shouted at her coldly and full of anger and frustration. The girl's eyes snapped up to look at him and streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. Her heart ached and she couldn't stand to look at the cold glare that he friend's eyes held looking at her in what seemed to be disgust. She turned around sprinting away and slipped after getting a few yards away out of sight of her friend and just sat there sobbing in the rain that fell all around her. Her friend never came to look for her the next day. He just left. Like she expected him to._**

Fliqpy opened his eyes full of regret that he blinked and practically relived the strongest and weakest moment in one of the only relationships he'd ever had in life. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand like he'd just woken up from some bad dream. A bad dream that was true. He looked over at the sofa to see if Autumn had moved at all and found a pair of forest green eyes staring back at him. A pair of eyes he never thought he'd see again after saying goodbye and he immediately regretted ever saying goodbye.


	3. Roommate

**Autumn**

Autumn woke up in a strange and unfamiliar place half thinking she was still in danger. She was laying down on some sort of fabric fiber sofa that was slightly uncomfortable and had a pillow (which her head was resting on) that was even more uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and was staring at a eggshell colored ceiling. She almost felt at peace in the cold silence. The last thing she remembered was tripping while everything around her had became chaos. But…someone had caught her….right? Autumn vaguely remembered mumbling something before she passed out. It was something alien. Something she hadn't said in a long time. That's when it came to her. She heard something stir and looked in the direction of the movement. A figure with green hair and a camouflaged out fit was rubbing his eyes. Autumn's eyes widened as she realized who she was looking at. Before she knew it a pair of sleepy looking eyes the shade sun had glanced at her when they froze focusing on her eyes.

"N...N…N…" Autumn stumbled trying to say his name and not completely break down in front of him. She gave in sobbing and sitting up to cry into her hands as if that would hide the fact that she was crying entirely. It didn't. In an instant Fliqpy was hugging her letting her cry on his shoulder. He stayed silent as she talked.

"I-I truly believed…I'd never see…you…again" she cried weeping in between pauses. Suddenly, she remembered exactly why she thought she was never going to see her best friend ever again. She stood up tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I think…I should go now…" she sniffled limping to the door glad that the rest made her ankle feel a _bit _better and left. The whole time Fliqpy didn't speak up…because his eyes turned dark green after she started crying.

**Flippy**

**LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

_Calm down Fliqpy I didn't mean to take over. Sheesh. And why does that girl keep calling you "Newt", like a lizard?_

**It's my middle name and anyways…just shut up! Just shut your mouth and let me the hell out of here like I told you to!**

_I can't. There'd be almost nothing to stop you from murdering innocent people while you take over. Just because you haven't the past two times doesn't mean you can't be trying to trick me._

**Just let me go after her would you?! So just shut the hell up and let me out of here you #######!**

_Who it that girl anyways? I know I've seen her somewhere before but she was in your dreams. Tell me who she is or there's no way I'm letting you out. I'll even try my hardest to make sure you never get out again if you don't tell me._

**It's none of your damn business! Just let me out of here or I'm going to force my way out!**

_Okay, so be it then. Don't say I didn't warn you-_

**Fine! She's a friend from the past okay? You don't know her because you never took over when we were kids...now let me out…**

_I can't. It's not that I don't believe she's most likely a past friend, I can't take the risk of you killing someone while you're out. Plus I missed my date with Flaky…_

**LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU-**

With that Flippy tuned out Fliqpy and then grabbed the flowers he originally planned to give Flaky on their date. He walked out, hopped into his jeep, and made his way down to Giggles's house where Flaky was sure to be all the while wondering if Newt was also his middle name. _Has to be, _he thought.

**Autumn**

Autumn continued to sob into her couch pillow like she had been for the past twenty minutes. Fliqpy had opened a wound that Autumn thought she had long closed never wanting to feel the pain it caused her ever again. Now he went and showed up again and it hurt. She thought she had finally gotten rid of the hurt that he had left but now she knew she was wrong, dead wrong. It's like a bruise. The pain goes away, but when she poke it the pain returns. The thing that confused Autumn was that, Newt left her, but yet he came here after the war and when he found her he didn't immediately leave. It didn't add up. He left her out of anger and disgust, that she got. He came here after the way, that she got. He saved her when she was in danger and then took care of her, that confused the living hell out of her. Autumn's plan for the rest of the day was to continue sulking and see if she can figure out why in the world Fliqpy would help her when he absolutely hated her. _I mean he has to hate me, right?, _she thought,_ He left me behind with my FATHER! Of all people! Then he didn't even come back to Provine to tell me that he was still alive after enlisting in the war, which constantly scared the living daylight out of me. He moves all the way here to Dakota just to avoid me as well! Then almost two years later he saves me from whatever was frightening everyone and when I left sobbing he didn't say a word to stop me from leaving-_

Autumn's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door followed by a voice whose pitch was higher than Autumn's high-pitched voice.

"Hey new girl!" Giggles shouted, "Are you still alive? My friend here wants to talk to you! She's not very happy!"

Autumn reluctantly stood up and walked to the door wiping her tears and trying to hide her puffy red eyes. When she opened it she greeted them with a fake smile. The first thing she noticed was a very angry looking redhead with white flakes mixed all around her hair. She wasn't judging her, but Autumn hoped that her own hair was at least decent.

"I'm surprised you're still alive…" she mumbled angrily, "You should know better than to get mixed up with a psychopath."

"I-I don't understand. I was just visiting my fr—iend." She said chocking on the word friend

"That cold-blooded killer Fliqpy is your friend?!" Giggles blurted in surprise looking at her as-if she was a nut job. Autumn slightly giggled because the look reminded her of Newt's. She was also slightly confused by the question having only known Fliqpy by his middle name, Newtan.

"I don't know anyone named Fliqpy…" she murmured looking at her feet.

"Obviously you do you were just at his house!" Flaky shouted agitated still from Flippy standing her up, even though it really wasn't his fault, "H-Have you been crying?..."

Autumn self-consciously tried to wipe her eyes casually having teared up a bit when she was thinking about Newtan, "I'm fine. Really."

"I think you better talk to your friend because he might have some explaining to do." Giggles suggested impatiently trying to end the conversation.

"I mean we're not really friends… well like not anymore. It's umm… complicated." Autumn explained her speech skills failing her at the moment. Giggles just nodded uncaringly dragging Flaky with her as she turned around and started walking away obviously having heard enough. Autumn shut the door softly and slid down leaning against it and sitting down on the floor confused, exhausted, and utterly tired of everything. Then an idea popped into her head after she remembered leaving Newtan's house herself. She looked up at the doorknob and stood up exiting her house and heading to question Newt.

**Flippy**

It had been about half an hour since Flippy got back from searching for Flaky in his suit, so that explained why he was surprised to have a visitor come to the door that wasn't Flaky. He was shocked when the small girl that Fliqpy was with stood outside the front door.

_What do I do?! _Flippy mentally asked Fliqpy panicking not knowing what to do.

**Just don't let her know we're two people in the same body! She doesn't know you so just say you're a friend or something! You're dressed up on your monkey suit anyways and that slicked back hair will change your appearance enough!**

_Fine…_ Flippy responded tuning out from Fliqpy's mental channel. _Wow, _he thought upon seeing Autumn, _She doesn't even have a scratch on her…besides that bandaged ankle. That's a first for Fliqpy. Even Flaky sometimes went home with a bruise…then she would ignore me for a week…_

"Newt…" she greeted look at her feet and not up at him.

"Umm…no. I'm Flippy Fliq-I mean…your friend's umm...roommate." Flippy explained, or at least tried to. The girl looked up at him confused and saw his plain green eyes whereas Flippy's eyes were golden. Autumn nodded in understanding slightly amazed at how similar her friend and the boy in front of her would look if they stood side-by-side.

"I-Is he home?" she asked sheepishly and childishly. Flippy took notice of it and slightly smiled.

_Your friend looks like a little kid…you know that? _ Flippy thought to Fliqpy.

**Just shut up and tell her to go home…all right? Just listen for once!**

"Well he's not home right now…but you can come in if you'd like." Flippy responded.

**You son of a bitch! I just told you to tell her to go home-** Flippy tuned him out.

"I-I…think that'll be okay...do you know when he'll be back?" She asked nervously her social anxiety kicking in/ Flippy simply shrugged and invited her inside all the while Fliqpy screamed in Flippy's head demanding him to tell Autumn to leave, right now. 


End file.
